batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman (2008 film)/Reviews
Want to give your full opinion on The Batman? Enter your review below! Stars are welcome. The Batman has received perfect reviews!' ---- Five of Five Stars: With the memory of Nolan's trilogy still fresh in our mind, many of us were uncertain about this sequel. However, the new cast and crew do not dissapoint. Prepare to enter Batman reimagined again, his movies always the pinnacle of greatness. (Obviously ignoring B&R). The engaging plot and incredible acting make this movie a must-see. -'''''Hermione6720 10 out of 10 ''': This is a truly great Batman movie. It expands more on Batman's origin, so that you really get to know the characters. It also introduces more characters from the Batman universe (Lew Moxon, Great White Shark, Renee Montoya, etc.), and the great portrayals of Black Mask and Hush show that you don't always need to go with the obvious Joker, Riddler, or Two-Face to have a great villain. You need to see this movie whether you're a Batman fan or not.- ''Dr. Nygma 1048'' '''Five of Five Stars, A Movie You Must See: '''While many fans do not want another origin story, its a unique version, adding many villians never previously seen before. While it keeps Nolan's vision of realism, this movie also introduces a much darker and gritter enviornment then that of ''Batman Begins,'' and possibly more then'' The Dark Knight.'' With old characters from the previous two franchises returning to the big screen, along with a new character named after stars of the old Batman TV Show in the 60's, it's an amazing film, with themes about Hate, Corruption, and more. Like Dr. Nygma said, great portayals of Black Mask and Hush. While I have my own Batman Trilogy, this is a thousand times better then mine. The Plot has been carefully thought out, and in the end, its insiprational. Overall, best movie in the wiki (sorry to everyone else ). If you don't see this movie, you have no idea what you are missing. -'' Sci100. '' '''On a scale of 1 to 10 (ten being the best) I give it a TWELVE!: '''This is epic. It beats the crap out of Nolan's films in every way. I say, if you don't like this movie, you've got to be from a different planet. I love the inclusion of Zsasz in it. I usually dont like how Hush is in almost EVERY Batman fan-film, but this is actually really good. No, it's not good, it's epic. Not even epic, it's so good I have to make a new word! SUPER-COOL-A-CHEP-EPIC! Yep, it's supercoolachepepic. ''- ElectricMayhem'' '''Ten out of Ten: '''What I (and probably a lot of others) can't do is put into words how much this film inspires and amazes us. Of course it's almost impossible to forget Christopher Nolan's gritty trilogy, but this new take on Batman makes you question yourself what's going to happen next. A fantastic cast, amazing story, and tremendous amount of thought makes this new caped crusader series one that you'll be thinking about for a while. -''SleepingWithTheFishes'